FMK Wiki Size Chart
This is a Kaiju size chart for the fan made Kaiju, Mechas, aliens, and other entities that appear on this wiki. This page uses the metric units of measurement. There are 7 Orders for categorizing the Kaiju: 0- 99 meters, 100- 199 meters, 200- 299 meters, 300- 399 meters, 400- 499 meters, 500 meters and over, and undefinable. 0 meters - 99 meters The first order in categorizing these Kaiju, this has sizes below 100 meters. Kaiju * Bodicellus: Microscopic * Teeny, the Tiny Godzilla: 1 centimeter * Skull Raptors: 2-3 meters * Jake The Flaming Potato Warrior: 5 meters * Class 166illa: 5 meters * 2 hot 4 u 5 meters * Unnamed Aquatic Reptile: 6 meters (In length) * Flamape: 7 meters * Skelaesiosaurus: 7 meters * Project Superpredator: 9 meters * Turmoil: 36 meters * Ultraman: 40 meters * Ultraman Jack-O-Lantern: 40 meters (Also can shrink down to micro or human size) * GalaxyRat: 40 meters * Mecha Ratzilla: 40 meters * S.S.W. Rat: 40 meters * StormRat: 40 meters * Ultraman (2017 reboot universe): 40 meters * SpaceRatzilla: 40 meters * Hokuto Black King: 44 meters * Neronga: 45 meters * Camelspider: 46 meters * Alien Batlan/Shadow Baltan: 50 meters * Mecha-F40PH: 50 meters * Bemular: 50 meters * Alien Baltan: micro - 50 meters * Ragon: 2 ~ 50 meters * T-Rex: 50 meters. All other T-Rexes are the same height with the exception of T-Rex Jr and Santa T-Rex, who is slightly taller than T-Rex due to his hat * Betelgeuse Silver Bloome: 50 meters (From tentacle tip to mantle tip) * Lacrimaniac 50 meters * Ammit: 51 meters * Ultraman Taro/Shadow Taro: 53 meters * Titanosaurus clone: 60 meters * Kiryu duplicate/Shadow Kiryu: 60 meters * Cetus: 31- 62 meters * Gigan/Shadow Gigan 65 meters * Daggerjaw: 71 meters * Archon: 45- 75 meters * Elfeking: 85 meters * Archon (SA): 37- 90 meters * T- Rexzilla: 90 meters * Britney 91 meters * Kamata-ZillaKongMera-Kun: 98 meters ' 100 meters - 199 meters The second order in categorizing these Kaiju, it has all Kaiju from 100-199 meters. Kaiju * Haxxerr 100 meters * Mecha-guirus: 100 meters (wingspan) * Spinocroc: 100 meters * Super Super Godzilla/Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla: 100 meters * Shadow Godzilla: 100 meters * Godzilla: 100 meters * IHEzilla: 100 meters * Queen Ghidorah (2nd Form): 55- 110 meters * Dragonish: 111 meters * Goliath-Alpha: 112 meters * Dairaiju: 117 meters * Shin Ghost Godzilla: 118.5 meters * Wyvern: 80- 120 meters * The Dark Destroyer: 120 meters * Super Super Mechagodzilla: 130 meters * Héyú: 120 meters * Sepsis (first and second forms): 120 metres * Keratos: 120 metres * Organon: 120 metres * John Gojira: 150 meters * Myos: 150 metres * Giant Gastro Intestinal Worm 220 meters * Parasite (Alpha): 122 meters * Xenophobicmunstrata 125 meters * Shin Mechagodzilla: 128.5 meters * Final Biollante: 140 meters * Lust 145 meters * Armageddont: 145 meters * Wrath 150 meters * Sicklerborg: 155 meters * Manpissed 175 meters * Katanoborg: 170-175 meters 200 meters - 299 meters The third order, this includes Kaiju from 200- 299 meters. Kaiju * King Mandorah: 200 meters * Gluttony 250 meters * Sceligan: 280 meters * Malformus 295 meters 300 meters - 399 meters The fourth order, this includes Kaiju 300-399 meters. Kaiju * Riptile 300 meters * The Alien Tsunami 385 meters * Giodrah 385 meters 400 meters - 499 meters The fifth order, this includes Kaiju 400- 499 meters. Kaiju * Ketsueki-Nikaiju (when standing up) 425 meters 500 meters and above The sixth order, this includes Kaiju 500 meters and over! Kaiju * Sepsis (Final Form): 500 meters * Longy, the Long Godzilla: 500 metres * Zenith Monster: 549 meters * Elutranphet (size of a 988 million kilometer star.) * Aetherium: 40,000 light years (in Blade Form) * Wearturth 886.4 meters Undefinable This includes kaiju who do not have specific heights, for multiple different reasons. Kaiju * Nhunga: 100 meters (Wingspan) * Spiker: 208- 260 meters (Length) * Pogi: 365 meters (length) * G-Rex: (As G-Rex is a living universe, his size is not capable of measurement, as he is constantly expanding like any other universe.) * Oh Pi: (size is non-constant) * Bunny: (size is non-constant) * Gyango: (size changes depending on form and the wishes of his master) * Gangsta Ghidorah: (all that is listed is that he is taller than Godzilla) * Jefferey (size is non-constant) * Leviathan (size is non-constant) * Pepe (size is non-constant) * Caedes (size is non-constant) * Archangel (size is non-constant) * Staryup (size is non-constant) * Godzilla.exe (Size is non-constant due to the fact that he is a digital being) * Sprite Oh Pi * Oh_Pi.exe * All members of the Council of Creators (can change size at will) * Shadow Creatures (size is non-constant) * Minionzilla (size varies between members of the species) Following Notes * Thank you to the creators of Kaiju with listed sizes. It was quite great to make this article. * 'All kaiju''' with no listed height, but with listed length or wingspan have been put in undefinable for obvious reasons. Category:Size charts Category:FMK Wiki